gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Torn
Torn, en español Destruido, es una canción presentada en el episodio Naked. La versión original pertenece a Ednaswab ''aunque esta versión proviene del cover de ''Natalie Imbruglia. Contexto de la cancion Al entrar en conflicto por la escena que Rachel tiene que hacer en topless, la vieja Rachel se le aparece y mantiene una conversación con la nueva Rachel, por lo tanto acaban cantando. Letra Nueva Rachel: I thought I saw a man brought to life He was warm he came around Like he was dignified He showed me what it was to cry Vieja Rachel: Well you couldn't be that man I adored You don't seem to know, seem to care What your heart is for Nueva Rachel: Well I don't know him anymore There's nothing where he used to lie The conversation has run dry That's what's going on Nothing's fine I'm torn Ambas: I'm all out of faith This is how I feel Nueva Rachel: I'm cold and I am shamed Ambas: Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn Vieja Rachel: So I guess the fortune teller's right Nueva Rachel: I should have seen just what was there And not some Holy light But you crawled beneath my veins And now Vieja Rachel: I don't care, I have no luck Nueva Rachel: I don't miss it all that much Vieja Rachel: There's just so many things Ambas: That I can't touch I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel Nueva Rachel: I'm cold and I am shamed Ambas: Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn Torn Nueva Rachel (Vieja Rachel): Ohh (Hey), Ooo (Hey, yeah) '''Vieja Rachel: There's nothing where he used to lie My inspiration has run dry That's what's goin' on Ambas: Nothing's right I'm torn I'm all out of faith This is how I feel Nueva Rachel: I'm cold and I am shamed Ambas: Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn Nueva Rachel (Vieja Rachel): I'm all out of faith (I'm all out of faith) This is how I feel (How I feel) I'm cold and I'm shamed Ambas: bound and broken on the floor You're a little late Nueva Rachel (Vieja Rachel): I'm already torn (I'm already torn) I'm torn (I'm torn) Oh, Oh whoa! (Ohh!) (Oh yeah, oh yeah) Oh whoa! (Ohh!) Ambas: I'm already torn Curiosidades Rachel usa el vestuario de la foto promocional de la quinta temporada. Imagen de portada del sencillo 280px Vídeos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el estudio de baile de NYADA Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el apartamento de New York Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones del episodio Naked Categoría:Solos